Book Of Rhymes
by Chewy Paper
Summary: In where Killer B writes bars well more like poems.
1. Mama Said No Pussycats In My Dog House

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book Of Rhymes<strong>

**01**

_Mama Said No Pussycats In My Dog House_

"Went off the deep end, where women when you need them/

To stop me from popping all this Tylenol PM/

That was me then, sleeping on the weekend/

So caught up in depression my bed is all I could be in/

Smothered under covers my brother couldn't recover me/

But luckily I find my path of recovery I had to stick it through, careful who you listen to/

Cause there's a few people who rather see me miserable."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer B: "Listen to your mama."<strong>

**Chewypaper: :/**


	2. Soul Searching

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_02_**

_Soul Searching_

"I'm in search of the light, I need a purpose in life/

The pains strength determines what kind of verses I write/

They say I'm sick but the sickness only worsens at night/

So you can be the judge of what kind of person I'm like."

* * *

><p><strong>Chewypaper:"That's deep bro."<strong>

**Killer B: "Heh!"**


	3. Inferno

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_03_**

Inferno

"Leave em burn, I was someone who was a lyricists/

Now I'll pass a fist across your fuckin jaw until it shatters it/

Fuck a firearm I'll set my arms on fire bitch/

And prove that my entire fists overpower cliffs."

* * *

><p><strong>Chewypaper: "Nice punch lines."<strong>

**Killer B: "I'll get 8 tails to rip your brains out!"**

**Chewypaper: :|**


	4. Break It Down

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_04_**

Break It Down

"I get high with a verse I only cry cause it works/

If I'm alive and it hurts then how could dying be worse? /

I'm probably cursed cause if you hear the lines I rehearsed/

And then rewind it's a total different rhyme in reverse."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bee: …. "Yeah!"<strong>


	5. Bonds 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_05_**

_Bonds #1_

"I'm known to be nervous type, try to keep my circuit tight/

They say the ones you love are those who hurt you right?/

_Friends, _are just some enemies that can blend/

Because that _friendship _will end, if it doesn't benefit them."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bee: ….. :]<strong>


	6. Bonds 2

**_Book Of Rhymes_**

**_06_**

_Bonds #2_

"But it ain't about what I spent, and it ain't about what I gave you/

Ain't about all lies and being fake with the thank yous/

It's more about the surprise of having reasons to hate you/

For being foolish, so immature, and so fucking ungrateful."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bee: "That's how I feel."<strong>

**Chewypaper: "What happen?"**

**Killer Bee :[**


	7. Sretah

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_07_**

_Sretah_

My life been a roller coaster lately/

Because these ninjas here slaughter my verses on the daily/

But maybe it's a sign I shouldn't be with my friends hangin'/

But listen to those _haters_ whose not understanding/

Revaluate and seek advices of who supported/

My verses and rhymes rewrite it and butcher the ones who thwarted."

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bee: "H gonna H"<strong>


	8. Her

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_08_**

_Her_

"This is a feeling that is hard to reject/

The thought of her crawls back when you start to forget/

It's like she just took my heart and just crept/

And ripped it out of me for _selfless_ intent/

Now I have this scar on my chest/

The times we shared is remembered in regret/

So farewell, farewell I accept/

For what you did _for me_/

Now I have a _new girl_ you're nothing to compare/

_You believe,_ we love each other better so there/

I just hope when I see you again/

We're still be _best friends_ forever then."

* * *

><p><strong>Chewy: "Thank you for writing this." 'Cries.'<strong>

**Killer Bee: "Yo, Man what's wrong?" 'Rubs chin.'**

**Chewy: "My OTP did not become canon." 'Cries.'**

**Killer Bee: "OTP?"**

**Chewy: "NaruSaku." 'Frowns.'**

**Killer Bee: "Nigga, I know it's tragic." 'Shakes head.'**


	9. Bonds 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Book Of Rhymes<em>**

**_09_**

_Bonds 3_

"Cause I gave my life being everything you wanted/

Now I lay awake in a strange room my thoughts are haunted/

So tell me where to go, please tell me what to do/

Every single thing I see reminds me of you/

* * *

><p><strong>Killer Bee: "More emotional shit requested by my homie Chewy."<strong>

**Chewy: '… sighs'**


End file.
